


lukewarm herbal mango sweet hibiscus tea

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I don't know what to tag ok?, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Short One Shot, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, birthday gift, bokuakakuroken, honestly this is my first fic and I have no clue what I'm doing, new pet, pet fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: They certainly didn't expect it to turn out this way. They didn't even think of it as a possibility. As Tetsuro and Koutarou stood in the doorway, mouths agape, Keiji was looking up “normal attachment levels for a pet.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	lukewarm herbal mango sweet hibiscus tea

They certainly didn't expect it to turn out this way. They didn't even think of it as a possibility. As Tetsuro and Koutarou stood in the doorway, mouths agape, Keiji was looking up “normal attachment levels for a pet.”

When they decided to get Kenma a fish for his birthday, they thought it was harmless. Kenma had been inquiring about getting a pet for a few months now, and since his birthday was around the corner they mutually agreed that a blue bodied betta fish with an orange-red tail, that would later be named Hoshiko, would be a good gift. So when they came home on the fateful day of October 16th with Hoshiko in hand, they were ecstatic to see the vibrant look on Kenmas face. He ran so fast to them that they were surprised he didn't slip on the wood floors. When he took the fish into his hands, his face was one they had never seen before. With sparkling eyes and an exuberant smile the small pudding-haired boy was immediately enamored with the small creature. After getting the tank set up, which took way them longer than it should have and included multiple trips back to the store

( “Bokkun don't put in all the gravel-”

“Where's the filter?”

“We were supposed to get a filter??” 

“Don’t fish need like... heaters?

“Why would we wanna boil them!!?”

“Fish get cold?” ),

they eventually got Hoshiko settled into her new home. As Hoshiko swam around happily, Kenma was filling his camera roll with pictures of her, sending them to everyone he knows. Shoyo was definitely joining the Hoshiko fan club and while Taketora didn’t see the hype, he supported Kenma in his new fish obsession. 

Two weeks later and Kenma was utterly infatuated with his new friend. He would constantly take breaks on his streams to check on Hoshiko, even going as far as to add a “Fish Cam” in the corner of his more relaxed streams. If Kenma wasn’t at home, then he would text one of his boyfriends to check on her. It wasn’t as if they minded checking hourly on their newest family member, especially if it made their youngest partner happy, but they were getting slightly concerned with the level of obsession Kenma displayed for the fish. 

So when they came home to Kenma hugging the fish tank, they were both surprised and not surprised at the same time. 

( “I… think we’ve made a mistake..” Kuroo whispered in the doorway.

“Why isn’t he like that with us!!!”

“Calm down Koutarou-san, it’s just a fish, his feelings for us haven’t been replaced by a fish.” 

“But kaaaashhiiiiiiiiii how do you know for sureeeeeeeeeee!!”

“Bokkun, he cuddled with us last night, don’t worry too much or your brain might malfunction.” 

“Tetsu!!!" )

A few days later Kenma was sitting on their couch making progress with his minecraft lets-play world when they got home. Immediately after hearing the door click he ran up and hugged all of them tightly, much to their surprise since Kenma isn't typically very physically affectionate.

( “Woah, I love you kitten but what was that for?”

“I love you guys so much, even if you can be annoying like when Kuro broke the coffee table last night.” Kenma’s voice was muffled by Koutarou’s chest, but they still heard him loud and clear. 

“Awhh Kitten!!” 

“Ken Ken !!!!”

“Kozume...” even Keiji was shocked at the random proclamation of love.

After a brief moment of love-adorned silence, Kuroo finally fully processed Kenma's words.

“Wait….I told you that was an accident!!!"

“I know, but that still doesn’t make you exempt from making the trip to Ikea for us”

“...So that’s what this was about, sneaky bastard.” Kuroo muttered the last part under his breath. )

In the end it’s safe to say that yes, Kenma is infatuated with his pet fish. But he also loves his partners, and they are more than happy to see him smiling every day even if the main source of that smile is a pet fish named Hoshiko.

…plus they always have that special smile reserved for them in the silent early mornings when Kenma is nestled on their living room couch, a cup of lukewarm tea in hand, after a night of streaming. But that's something only they know about and wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there!! I love reading so much and I love to write as well, but I've never written a fanfic before because I've been too scared that I wouldn't portray the characters correctly etc, but someone gave me a push and gave me just enough confidence to write this, so now here we are. I really hoped you enjoyed this silly little fic, and I'm hoping to write more later! KuroBokuAkaKen is such a cute ship so when I saw this prompt on Tumblr I was immediately reminded of them and decided to write it. Im hoping to do more pics in the future (especially hurt/comfort fics because I'm a sucker for those) and I will be writing with multiple ships. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, but please don't be mean haha, I don't think my self-confidence could take that. 
> 
> Anyways some fun facts:
> 
> \- Hoshiko means "Star Child"
> 
> \- This is what I imagine Hoshiko looks like: https://scx2.b-cdn.net/gfx/news/hires/2020/fightingfish.jpg (I tried for 30 minutes to make the text link thingy but I couldn't so just live w/ that or suffer)
> 
> \- The title is from "Sweet Hibiscus Tea" - Penelope Scott, I absolutely love her music and I spent an hour trying to come up with a title before I just settled on this haha
> 
> \- My search history now consists of:  
> * Beta Fish  
> * Ways to describe an excited face  
> * Beta Fish Names  
> * What are fish  
> * Japanese Fish Names  
> * Kenma Birthday  
> * Akaashi Birthday  
> * Most common furniture to break  
> * Easily breakable furniture  
> * Other words for cuddled
> 
> So um yeah anyways, I hope you liked it!  
> My Twitter is @kozumeaex if ya wanna talk or anything  
> Also big ty to @catboyhokage on twitter/fayetality on Ao3 for giving me the push I needed to write, and they also write rlly good stuff so check them out ^^ and thank you to @maidguchi on twitter for supporting me <3
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
